Iam SoRry!
by Vampire Breath
Summary: A sequel of story SO FAR YET SOOO CLOSE. After the mission to Delhi, there is a gap between abhirika. Lets see how this hollow fills up with the passage of time when both of them are confused with the circumstances...
1. Lets fORGET everything

**A/N: Sorry fro the delay guys but before storylet me clear something. Sometimes relationships want silence and same was the case in my story at the end. The readers who wanted romance and surprises at last i need to tell them that abhirika were in a state of dilemma and they knew not what to do. Abhi was unable to even say something and tarika was unable to react she was hurt and abhi was guilty. They needed sometime to realize what happened , what was happening and what should here is the sequel, plz review...**

ABHIRIKA HOME NIGHT 11 PM...

It was all dark and strong winds were blowing through the home. It was monsoon so heavy showers outside a little bit of thunder the abhirika bedroom everything was dark just the side table lamps were on.

IT WAS THIRD NIGHT AFTER RETURN FROM WOUNDS WERE STILL FRESH..

Tarika was sitting in front of the dressing ,combing her hair and in the other corner abhi was trying to pull off his there was silence between finished with her combing and now she stared at abhi from the was trying to take his shirt out but due to the gun shot his arm was stiff and he could not bent it so he was facing problem and pain in doing so. He again tried but two hands caught his shirt from behind,it was tarika. He turned his face a little bit to look at her, her face was expression less. She slowly pulled off his shirt and put the new one in his shoulders and stood in front of him with the same face and she started to button his complete silence she did this and abhi kept on staring at she was done with buttons she put her hands down looked at abhi and moved near the patio door in the edge of room. She noticed the rain and she opened the door and sat on the edge of floor which was with shade and she started to play with rainwater. Abhi also came and sat on the other corner of door far from tarika. She looked at him and smiled,he smiled back coldly.

Tarika shook her feet so that her slippers left her feet and she felt the rain raising her bare legs up. Abhi followed her and did the same. The both played with the rain for sometime and now tarika moved a little bit close to abhi and he noticed her. He gathered all the courage and started.

Abhi: tari…ka…

Tarika: hmmm

Abhi ( he started straight away ) tarika im really sorry yeh jo kuch bhi hua meri wajah se hua mujhe tum par bharosa karna chahiye tha par pata nhn kyun. Mein kya karun tarika mujhe kuch samajh mein nhn araha mein tumse maafi mangane k kabil bhi nhn meine tumhe samajhne ki koshish hi nhn ki im sorry tarika plz mujhe maaf kar do

Tarika: ( she smiled at him and dragged her self a little bit more close to abhi now touching him and she touched his face with her hand.)

Sorry mat kaho Abhijeet meine tho tumhe kab ka maaf kar dia koi baat nhn..

Abhi: par tarika wo rocky ka gang tum tho janthi ho na uss ne daya par goli chalai thi iss liye mein kuch soch hi nhn paya….

Tarika: mein janthi hun iss liye tum ne mujh par bhi shak kia. Abhijeet mein janthi hun k daya tumhare liye sab se importanat hai mujh se bhi zyada or iss kliye im proud of you ke tum apne dost se itna pyaar karte ho…. Or hmmen daya ko thanx karna chahiye uss ne tumhe sach bataya… he is so sweet.

Abhi: ( taking her hand in his ) tarika agar tum meri jagah hoti tho aisa hi karti?

This question acted as a arrow in tarika's heart she left abhi's hand and looked down.

Abhi: bolo na tarika..

Tarika: ( faced him ) nhn mein aisa bilkul nhn karti… pocho gay nhn kyun?

Abhi: kyun?

Tarika: iss liye kyunk iss duniya mein tum hi mere liye sab se zyada important ho or koi bhi nhn mera koi best friend nhn hai sirf tum ho . tum tho meri jaan ho tho mein apni jaan par kese shak kar skti hun. (she looked at him with questioning eyes )

Abhi: (totally confused and stammered) tarika mein kya kahun…..

Tarika: kuch mat kaho..

Tarika cut him off and rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped one arm around her.

Abhi: mein aj ke baad kabhi tum par shak nhn karun ga..

Tarika: I know….

Abhi smiled at her and kissed her forehead. They sat there for sometime observing the rain and reading eachothers feelings sitting close to eachother. Abhi wanted to change the scene unwrapped his arm around tarika and went inside tarika wondered what he is up to but she waited for him silently. He came back with a chocolate in his hand.

Tarika: mere liye ( happily )

Abhi: no..

Tarika's face split into two…

Abhi: hum dono kliye

He sat besides tarika and opened the chocolate. He took one piece..

Abhi: you want?

Tarika: ummm nhn tum hi kha lo ( she showed a little bit of attitude and turned a little to the other side

Abhi: ok

He started eating the chocolate with giving YUMM expression which made it impossible for tarika to resist she loved chocolates. She turned back and came close to abhi and was about to take one piece of chocolate when abhi drove it away from her.

Abhi: ahaan tum ne hi tho kaha tumhe nhn chahiye..

Tarika: lekin torra sa tho de dona

Abhi: hmmm… nhn

Tarika: kyun?

Abhi; wese hi bas…

Tarika: plz Abhijeet do na ( she pleaded like kids )

Abhi: achha tho phir meri ekk shartt hai

Tarika: wo kya?

Abhi: tumhe mujh se chocolate chinna pare ga .. but you cant use your hands.

Tarika: kya….ok…

Abhi: so lets start.

He took one piece of chocolate in his mouth and gave her a look 'Ab le kar dekhao'

Tarika: ohhh…

He leaned over him and snatched the piece of chocolate from his mouth easily with her teeth and she ate that with a triumphant look. Abhi smiled at her and put another piece in his mouth. He kept on doing so and tarika got the piece but every time he was putting smaller piece in his mouth which meant that tarika had to go really close to him to get the chocolate. Now it was the last piece and was just about 2 inch. Tarika came over him and very slowly got the piece leaving a bit of chocolate and her lipstick on his lips. She sat back on the floor as now she was on abhi with her excitement and they were again silent. Tarika walked into the yard in the rain and started enjoying the rain. She raised her hands up in the sky and walked on the wet grass. Drops of rain falling over her. Abhi was looking at her with great interest and now he walked towards her.

He came close to her and rolled his arms around her waist from behind and she was shocked at his sudden arrival. He was rubbing his face with her cheek and both swayed in the rain going forward and turned over to face abhi and she rolled her arms around his neck and he lightly holded her from the waist. They were totally lost into eachother. Their breathing was becoming erratic. Abhi came close to her cold face and kissed her cheek very slowly which he never did before. He looked at her

Abhi: tarika mujhe yaqeen nhn ho rha k tum ne mujhe itni jaldi maaf kardia mein…..

He was cut off by blocked his lips with hers so he was unable to speak. He was really shocked at her sudden kiss. She was kissing her passionately which she never did before . she was continuously kissing his lips like never before it seemed that she would never leave them and abhi kissed her back with the same passion. After some minutes they parted…

Tarika: ( panting ) ab tho yakeen ho gaya na…..( she tightened her grip on his neck) Abhijeet '_**LETS FORGET EVERYTHING' **_ab hum dono ekk saath hain tho or kuch nhn chahiye

Abhi nodded on yes and holded her tightly from the waist and pulled her close to him and hugged her strongly and burrowed his head in her neck which disappeared in her was feeling really secured in his hug after a long time

Tarika unfolded her arms around his neck and went inside abhi followed her and closed the patio was standing near the mirror swaying her hands through her wet hair and settling them in front of her turned over and bumped into him he folded his arms around her waist tightly and pulled her close to him and she put her hands on his chest. he keenly observed her face and then quickly kissed her lips and again looked at her she was looking confused ,he smiled at her and took her in his arms and took her to the bed He rested her on the bed and slowly leaned over her and she fell back on the pillow. He turned off the side lamps. She was staring at him and he was at her .She touched his wet face with her hand and he got hold of her hand kissed it, she closed her eyes at his touch and turned her face to one side. Abhi looked at her and rolled one arm around her waist and entwined the other one with her hand. He kissed her neck and He turned her face towards his with his face and He felt her cheek with his lips and dragged them to hers he sealed her lips with his he kept on kissing them, teasing and leaving them again and again it seemed impossible for him to stop at the moment. He was playing with her lips over and over and finally after much game he rested his body over her and burrowed his head in her chest meeting with her steady rolled both arms around her turned over so she was on the was holding her tightly . He was trying to catch up the moment for ever but instead he strengthened his grip over her waist,this was what he could do. She raised her head and looked at him she touched his forehead and nose with his and both smiled at eachother . She rested her head on his chest and placed her hands over his chest. With a sigh of relief she closed her eyes and soon fell in sleep abhi kept on looking at her and he also was in deep sleep soon. Sweet breezes falling over them from the window.

IT WAS 3 AM NIGHT…

Tarika'S eyes opened by chance and she realized where she was. Both of them were half turned over , She was facing abhi and he was in front of her lying on the bed their faces were just an inch apart , their noses were over eachother's. Abhi was in deep sleep but still he was holding her around the waist possessively, it seemed that he wanted to secure her for him.

Tarika smiled at him and thought in her mind: dekho abhi bhi mujhe aise pakrra hua hai jese wo kidnappers yahan se mujhe le jayen gay…

Abhi still in sleep, flipped over her and he was on top of tarika he again burrowed his head in her neck tarika was surprised at him but she did not reacted as he was sleeping. She ruffled his hair and rolled her hand around him and again slept with totally free mind and feeling her secured really close to Abhijeet.

Abhirika were one agaaaaaaaaain,emerged into eachother with their bodies, hearts,minds and souls. No confusion and clash between, the gap between them was slowly filling up by it self.

**::/::ABHIRIKA TOGETHER FOREVER::/::**

**a/n: Hope you all like it and plz review.**


	2. Yesterday oR toDay

ABHIRIKA HOME MORNING 8AM.

Both of them were sleeping but abhi woke up,it was rare that abhi woke up before her. He opened his eyes and looked at tarika for this he didnot need to look far she was really close to him. Her face was in his neck and her curly tresses covered his face and one arm of abhi was rolled around cleared his face from her hair and pulled her wedding necklace from the strip of his T Shirt and got up resting tarika's head on the pillow carefully so that she couldnot wake got fresh and he thought something and went in the kitchen.

AFTER HALF AN HOUR.

Tarika woke up and did not find Abhijeet.

Tarika: abhi kahan gaya… shayad garden mein hoga….

She went inside the bathroom and got was clipping her hair in a pony tail when a burning smell reached her nose from outside.

Tarika: yeh kya jall rha hai ( she rubbed her nose )

She went outside and soon reached the she saw was to her utter astonishment. Her mouth was wide something was burning in the kitchen. Abhi planned to prepare breakfast for her and in the process he burnt all the were fumes of smoke in the kitchen and abhi was coughing with the HURRIED IN THE KITCHEN. She covered the pan and turned the exhaust fan on and she burst into laughter.

Tarika: yeh kya kar rhe ho Abhijeet…

Abhi: kya kar rha hun matlab… pan cakes bana rha hun..

Tarika: pan cakes or tum,abhi tum pani bhi theek se nhn ubaal sakte phir ( she was unable to control her laughter)

Abhi: par meine socha ke aaj mein saara kaam karun ga or tum aaram karo gi dekho aaj hamari chuti ka last day hai iss liye tum rest karo..

Tarika: tum theek tho ho na ( she surprisingly looked at him )

Abhi: han mujhe kya hua hai…..

Tarika: nhn tum aisa pehle kabhi nhn kahte tho….

Abhi: tarika… par ab kah rha hun accha ab tum jao mein phir se try karta hun ekk pan cake tho ban hi jaye ga aaj mein tumhare liye breakfast banaun ga..

He turned over towards the stove with spoon in his hand but tarika caught his hand lightly. He looked at her and she stood in front of him and pushed her close to him, he put his one hand lightly on her raised her hand to his hair and swayed her fingers in them and took out a blob of half cooked pancake which was stuck in his hair. She showed him the piece and he smiled with shy and then she swayed her hand lightly on his face. He was surprised that tarika usually don't do stopped at his cheek and rubbed her finger on the point and showed it to abhi….

Tarika: ( almost a whisper ) yeh pancake ka mixture….

Abhi: ( he smiled ) wo naya naya cook hun na iss liye…

He put the spoon on the counter and tightened his grip on her waist and she rolled her arms around his neck.

Abhi: lekin agar koi mujhe pyaaar se sikhae ga tho mein bhi achha chef ban sakta hun….

Tarika: ohhh ( she raised her eye brow ) tho wo kon hai jo tumhe pyaaaaar se sikhae ga…

Abhi: array ekk hi tho hai wo hammari neighbour priya hai na she is a very sweet girl wo mujhe sikhaye gi na pyaaaaar se…

Tarika left his neck and tried to move but she was in his frowned at him with her deadliest eyes.

Tarika: achha tho phir jaldi jao na priya ke paas mein bhi tho dekhun ke wo kitne pyaar se tumhe sikhati hai..

Abhi: tum nhn dekh sakti….

Tarika: kyun..

Abhi: ( he whispered in her ear ) wo pyaar se sikhane wala formula secret hai na iss liye tum kese dekh sakti ho..

Tarika: haa… abhijeet chorro mujhe jao jaldi jao ab mein tum se koi baat nhn karun gi tum bohat….

Abhi: bohat handsome hun na…

Tarika: nhn bohat burre ho tum har waqt uss priya ki baat karte rehte ho..

Abhi: (rubbing his hands on her waist and not letting her escape) im sorry yaar mein mazak kar rha tha….such mein..

Tarika: yeh kesa mazak hai..

Abhi: sorry darling dekho mein tum se cooking seekhun ga, tum mujhe pyaar se sikhao gin a…

Tarika: sochon gi..

Abhi: ab sochna chorro mein tho kahta hun abhi se classes start kar lete hai kyun?

he leaned in to kiss her when the door bell rang.

Abhi: lo koi or bhi aaya hai tum se classes lene..

Tarika opened the door and abhi came out of the kitchen with a messy face.

Daya, Vivesha,Fredy and kajal were there.

Daya: hi tarika kesi ho..

Tarika: im fine or tum…

Daya: mein tho ekk dum fit

All of them met eachother.

Daya: tarika Abhijeet nhn dikhai de rha….

Same time abhi appeared from the kitchen with all the mess.

The team looked at him from top to bottom.

Kajal: sir aap kuch kaam kar rhe thhay..

Abhi: han nhn wo mera matlab han mein kitchen… mein kuch kaam kar rha tha…

'IN THE KITCHEN' ( a scream raised)

Tarika: ( controlling her laughter ) wo abhi pan cakes banana ki koshish kar rha tha..

Daya: Abhijeet or kitchen iss ki shaadi nhn hoi thi tho chai mein bana kar deta tha…

Fredy: sir aap ki tabiyat tho theek hai na.

Abhi: ( frustrated) array kya bole ja rhe ho tum log mein koi kaam nhn kar sakta kya…

Vivek: sir hum ne aisa kab kaha

Abhi: phir kesa kaha are mein kuch alag try karna chahta tha iss liye socha..

Tarika: socha k kitchen ki thorri barbadi kar do ( she looked at him )

EVERY ONE LAUGHED…

Tasha: sir ab aap ko pan cakes banana ki zaroorat nhn mein noodles bana kar lai hun

Vivek: tasha yeh tum ne hi banaya hai na

Tasha: tumhe koi shak hai ( she asked harshly)

Vivek: nhn nhn mein tho bas aise hi..

Fredy: array tum log sab batein chorro meri wife ne baisen ke laddu bana kar bhaijje hai.

He took the box of laddus in his hand.

Abhi: array wah bhabi ji mera kitna khayal rakhti hain.( he raised his hand to receive the bowl)

Fredy handed the tiffen to tarika..

Fredy: app ke liye khaas meri wife ne apne haathon se banaye hain…

Tarika: thanx fredy sir….. ( she took the tiffen and opened it )

Abhi: han ab sab log mujhe tho bhool hi gaye hai na

Kajal: nhn sir hum aap ko nhn bhule iss liye yeh dekhieye acp sir busy thhay iss liye unhun ne kaha k hum aap ko yeh file de den iss ko study kar lena yeh current case hai jo hum follow kar rhe hain( she gave the file to abhi)

Everyone giggled as abhi was giving an expression 'WHAT THE HELL'

Abhi: hmmm tum log mujhe kaam mein hi yaad rkhte ho achha hai…

Tarika: ohh yeh laddu tho bohat hi tasty hain, really fredy sir…( her mouth stuffed with one )

Vivek: achha mujhe bhi ekk do na.

Tarika handed one to vivek and then tasha and kajal.

Tarika: fredy sir aap bhi lein na aap ki wife ne hi banaye hain she gave the one to fredy.

Tarika: daya tum bhi lo its very tasty ( she gave the one to daya)

Now abhi was waiting sitting besides her that she would give one to him but she ignored him.

Tarika: daya ekk or lo na..

Daya: han han kyun nhn

Abhi was looking at them with narrow tried to get one but tarika pulled the bowl to the other side many times and every one giggled as abhi was looking at her.

Abhi: tarika this is not fair tum ne sab ko dia ekk mujhe bhi do array after all im you hus…..

Tarika pushed one whole laddu in his mouth and his speech was chocked.

Tarika: ab khush..

He slowly gulped the giant laddu and every one laughed on him.

They were drinking juice and were talking about what ever they was showing that how a super star saved the kid in the cartoon and he was doing his parody sitting on the sofa he was sitting with abhi so he hit abhi and the juice from his hand fell on his shirt.

Fredy: oh sorry sir

Abhi: array yaar kya sorry ab mujhe change karna parre ga..

He went inside the bedroom to change.

Abhi: ( from the room) tarika meri blue wali shirt kahan hai..

Tarika: ( from the hall) wo left side par hang ki hui hai

Abhi: mujhe nhn mill rhi hai kahan hai

Tarika: array ekk minute ruko mein deti hun…

ABHI came on the door of room and said: nhn nhn tum rest karo mein dhoond lun ga..

Tarika: lekin..

Abhi: shhhh… beth jao I'll manage.

Every one was mocking at abhi as he was unable to find his shirt.

After several minutes of searching abhi did not find his shirt so he took the other he came out every one started laughing on was wearing an orange shirt which one of his neighbours gifted him on his birthday but he never wore that but now when he did not find the other he wore that.

Abhi: ( shyly) wo or koi mili nhn iss liye

Daya: boss tum orange mein bhi achhe lagte ho ( he started laughing)

Tarika was continuously laughing on him and she suddenly started coughing..Abhi rushed to her and sat besides her and made her drink some water.

Abhi: are u ok, itna hasne ki kya zaroorat thi dekha na khansi ho gayi,tum bhi na kya karti ho tarika ( he patted her head )

For a second they were lost in eachothers eyes when tarika looked at him his face was full of care they were getting closer and closer, unaware that they were with their friends.

The team's mouth was opening each time when abhirika faces went closer an inch and when they were just three inches apart fredy was unable to bear and he loudly cleared his throat and abhirika came back to the earth and realized their positions. Tarika jumped on her feet and went on the other side and abhi feeling shy went inside the kitchen to get the water.

The team shared smiles with eachother after seeing the action of abhirika.

All of them were there till lunch tasha and kajal made the lunch and the boys helped them a little tarika was sitting all the time as every one said her to take rest so she was sitting on the sofa looking at every one. The team went and the time passed and it was 6pm.

Abhirika were sitting in the hall on the sofa, tarika was watching tv and abhi was reading the case file sent by acp sir.

Abhi: ( he closed the file ) tarika ab tho mein kuch zaroor cook karun ga dekho dinner ka time hone wala hai..

Tarika: koi zaroorat nhn hai kuch cook karne ki mein hun na

Abhi: lekin tum theek nhn ho

Tarika: tho hum cup noodles kha len gain

Abhi: nhn( he stood up)dekho tum roz itna kaam karti ho now ITS MY TURN.

Tarika: par tum kya banao gay…

Abhi: ekk kaam karo tum mere saath challo.

He turned off the tv and holded her hand and they went inside the kitchen.

Abhi: tum teacher ki tarhan mujhe guide karo or mein banaun ga

Tarika: ok

She sat on the counter with her legs folded and she was telling abhi to mix and was following her and tarika kept on laughing at his childish behaviour and sometimes he captured his innocent face in her mobile while he was cooking with great interest.

After one hour every thing was almost ready but it was slow as usual as abhi was cooking.

He was cutting carrots when knife cut his finger..

Tarika: yeh kya kia tum ne

She jumped off the counter and went to his took his finger in her hand and dragged him to the wash basin. She washed his cut and plastered it carefully.

Tarika: tumhe aaram se kaam karna chahiye .. kahan dekh rhe thaay tum?

Abhi: hmmm apni wife ko wo mera wait karte huey itni pretty lag rhi thi ke mein us ski taraf hi dekhta raha

TARIKA BLUSHED AND PUSHED HIM A LITTLE.

ABHI: ( HE SMILED) achha ab tum bahar jao mein aata hun or no questions..

Tarika followed him and after sometime he came out with the food and sat besides tarika on the sofa.

Abhi:try karo

Tarika took one bite of his pancake and the chicken stuffing.

Tarika: yeh tho bohat tasty hai …

Abhi: achha chalo kuch tho theek se hua…

Tarika: kuch nhn sab theek say hua she loaded his mouth with the bite and both fed eachother.

IN THE BEDROOM…

Tarika was sitting on the bed with the album of her wedding and abhi was sitting besides her and he was talking to daya on the phone.

Abhi: achha tho acp sahab ne hmen do or din ki chuti de di…

Array wah yar yeh tho bohat achhi bat hai, theek hai gud night bye…

Tarika: tho hammari chuti extend ho gayi

Abhi: yes….tum kya dekh rhi ho ( he looked at the album from the side of her neck.)

Tarika: yeh hammari shaadi ki photos hain…kitnaaa maza ayaa tha na..

Abhi: shaadi karke?

Tarika: nhn shaadi ka khaana kha kar…daya ne bohat acche caterers choose kiye they…

Abhi: hmm yeh tho hai.. yeh wali photo kis ne banayi ( he pointed one)

Tarika: yeh tasha ne khinchi thi jab tum mere baalon mein se pin nikalne ki koshish kar rhe thhay ( she giggled )

Abhi: heehee itna mat hanso yeh dekho tumhari photo, yeh vivek ne capture ki thi jab tum ekk side par kharri ho kar laddu kha rhi thi or dulhann ka mun luddo se itna bhara hua hai ke sans bhi nhn le pa rhi thi.. ( he laughed)

Tarika: mein kya karti wo thhay hi itne tasty…. Yeh dekho daya kese dance kar rha hai iss photo mein

Abhi: han or yeh Salunkhe sahab or acp sir bhi…

Both laughed on the silly poses of their team….

Abhi: kajal or tasha tho jese dance karte karte pagal ho gayi thi..

Tarika: hmmm… yeh last wali photo dekho yeh wali photo na sachin or kajal ne mill kar banai thi….

Abhi: hmmen laga ke yeh log challe gaye hain lekin bahar se hmmen dekh rhe thhay….

Tarika: hmmm… bohat shararat karte hain

The picture was showing abhirika with their hands in hands and their faces are two inches apart….

Abhi: meine khoob class li unn ki yeh photo banane ki waja se orr pata hai kya muskurane lage….

Tarika: hammari shaadi ko saat mahine ho gaye hain, time kitni jaldi beet gaya…

She entered in reverie…

FLASHBACK…

The moment which sachin and kajal captured showed that abhirika were about to kiss each other but this did not happen…they were standing in the hall with hands in hands and were about to kiss when something crawled over tarika's foot and she jumped..

Tarika: ouch.!

Abhi: kya hua?

Tarika: wo Abhijeet wo cockroach…

Abhi: tum cockroach se dartti ho…( he laughed)

Tarika: ( she slapped his shoulder ) hansana bandd karo or uss ko pakrro.

Abhi: kya?

Tarika: han wo dekho bedroom mein challa gaya.. jaldi karo Abhijeet..

Both ran after cockroach inside the room and after a fight of fifteen minutes in which both kept on jumping on sofa,bed and all around after all the cockroach went out from the window and tarika was relived and ofcourse abhi too. Tarika got out of bed and went to the dressing she slipped of the dopatta of her bridal dress from her head and took out her earings…

Tarika: thank god cockroach bhaag gaya..

Abhi: tum tho aise dar rhi thi jese wo tumhe

Kha jaye …

Tarika: jo bhi par mujhe cockroach se dar lagta hai, koi baat nhn ab wo yahan nhn hai Abhijeet blanket kahan hai.

Abhi: wo cupboard mein hai( he said while setting the sheet of bed)

Tarika opened the door of cupboard and her mouth was wide open. The wardrobe was all messy. The shirts were half hanging and the coats and jeans were rolled in eachother..She took out the blanket and put it on the bed.

Tarika: yeh tumhara hi cupboard hai na..

Abhi: han bohat saaf hai na, meine kal hi iss ko saaf kia hai poore 15 minutes mein ( he said proudly)

Tarika: hmmm wo tho dikh hi rha hai

She went to the wardrobe and started piling some shirts which were about to fall from the cabin .Abhijeet came before her and closed the cupboard and he turned tarika so that she could face holded her shoulders.

Abhi: abhi abhi tho ayi ho or abhi se kaam karne lag gayi array kaam karne kliye tho poori zindagi parri hai….

Tarika gave him a 'im sorry look' and hugged him tightly and abhi hugged her back with same parted and abhi kissed her forehead..

Abhi: finally we are together..

Tarika: yes….( she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his nose)

Abhi pulled of her necklace and kissed her neck while burrowing his head in it. He took her to the bed and she rested her head on the pillow he leaned over her and kissed her hand. Tarika closed her eyes and abhi moved his face close to hers and soon their lips were about to match when abhi's phone rang, firstly he did not bother and continued but when it kept on ringing he picked up the phone with an expression of disgust.

Abhi: hello..kya . kahan par.. theek hai hum aate hain..

Tarika got up and sat on the bed.

Tarika: kya hua..

Abhi: ekk khoon ho gaya hai.

Tarika: oh tho humme jana parre ga.. you know duty first…

She got up from the bed and started to take out her bangles when abhi grabbed her from one arm and she bumped into tightly holded her waist and she put her hands on his chest.

Abhi: ( smirking) itni bhi kya jaldi hai

He did not give her time to say anything and locked her lips with his and they cuddled with each others lips for sometime and then went to their DUTY as always . This was the most exotic wedding night ever.

FLASH BACK OVER..

Tarika: smiling: I still remember that night.. achha nhn hua tha case par kaam karna tha apni wedding night par lekin it was fun kyunk hum ne apni wedding night baad mein celebrate karli thi or wese bhi hammari tho har night wedding night hoti hai. Yesterday or today ekk chiz nhn badli hamara ekk doosre k liye pyaar, chahe kuch bhi ho magar wo kabhi kamm nhn hoga.. haina. Abhijeet..abhi..

She looked at him he was sleeping deeply.

Tarika: huh.. mein kab se bole jar hi hun or yeh so rha hai..

She put the album on the side table and turned the lamp off. She smiled at abhi. Swayed her hand through his hair and kissed his cheek. She rested on her pillow and soon she also fell fat asleep..

**ABHIRIKA TOGETHER FOREVER..**

A/N: Hope you all liked it plz review..will be back soon with another one shot..


End file.
